


What's a Glow Stick?

by tsoatu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alien AU, Alternate Universe, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fourth of July, Gavin Reed - Freeform, M/M, Upgraded Connor | RK900 - Freeform, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, alien nines, cia gavin reed, he.... he loves them, idk how to tag im sorry, its just nines, nines sees glow sticks for the first time, soft hours, this is just fluff and stuff man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsoatu/pseuds/tsoatu
Summary: Gavin and his extraterrestrial boyfriend, Nines, are spending the fourth of July together. Gavin breaks out some glow sticks. Nines is intrigued, to say the least.





	What's a Glow Stick?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! more alien au stuff!!! and a new announcement as well!! my very good friend @notfluentin_art who is co-creator of the au has finally started up an actual fic for this au with more plot-based elements and the full story involved. shes a wonderful writer and i suggest you go read her fic!! her handle on here is notfluentinlatin :)

It was about 7:30. The fireworks would start at around 8:00.

 

Gavin had already set out a large number of snacks across the coffee table in the living room, him already munching on a few chips. Looking towards his back door, he smiled a little.

 

His boyfriend was so pretty against the soft moonlight that shone outside.

 

“When will the, um, fireworks start?” He asked, looking over at Gavin with a tilt of his head. He was in the doorway to Gavin’s backyard, leaning against the sliding glass door. His navy blue hair flopped in front of his face a little and his tail swayed behind him. All he was wearing was a dark grey, oversized t-shirt, that had the NASA symbol on it. Very fitting for an alien.

 

“In about thirty minutes. They’ll start soon, don’t worry.” He glanced at the TV which was showing the news. Stuff about the fourth, current accidents of people who were drunk off their asses already and off doing stupid and idiotic things. He was kind of glad for once he had someone else to spend the 4th of July with rather than his cat or Tina. Yes, he enjoyed their time. But, being with a significant other was much different. Especially if that significant other was an alien from outer space.

 

Nines whined and walked over on his long legs, lowering himself to the floor and sitting at Gavin’s feet. “You said they would be really pretty… I want to see them now.” He pouted, resting his head on the edge of the couch.

 

Gavin’s hazel-green eyes glanced down at Nines and he had to laugh at the impatience of the other. “Babe, time will fly. I promise.” He smiled a little for the alien which still didn’t seem to solve the problem.

 

Suddenly, he remembered something. “Wait- shit. Hold on, I have something.” The human stood up, dusting his crumb polluted hands off on his sweatpants.

 

The ultramarine alien did another head tilt at him as he left. He didn’t follow him though. Not thinking much of it, he simply thought it was more snacks or something. Which honestly, he didn’t mind if it was. Earlier, when Gavin had come home from the store, he had bought a bag full of butterfingers for him. Nines ate five that afternoon and two that night.

 

After a few minutes, Gavin came back with a bag. It looked like it had some sort of big black tube in it. Two, actually.

  


“What’s that?” Nines asked, his ears flicking forward in interest. Leaning closer until Gavin sat where he was on the couch before, he stared into the bag noisily. “I want to see,” he tried to reach into the bag, but Gavin just yanked it away from him which made the alien pout.

 

“It’s a surprise.” He put simply, pulling the plastic bag back into his lap as he took out both of the black tubes. They had… pretty colors on them. The words “Glow Sticks!” was on the front in a fun and colorful font.

 

Gavin picked at the plastic at the top, soon tearing it off and tossing the trash over onto the coffee table. “These,” he paused as he popped off the cap,” are called glow sticks.” He turned the tube and shook it a little, a few strings of colorful plastic coming out. Gripping about ten, he put the tube with the rest to the side. “Here… hold these. But _don’t_ bend them. Okay? I’m gonna turn off the lights.” Getting up once more, he went to turn off the kitchen light and living room light. It was dark besides the soft light from the TV illuminating the front room.

 

Nines raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Why can’t I bend them?” He still did as he was told, but was only growing more curious by the second.

 

Gavin shook his head at Nines and took the ten glow sticks back. He took one in his hand. And set the others next to him on the couch. “Just- stop asking shit, just watch.” He waited for Nines to nod his head.

 

Then, he bent the glow stick, it making a satisfying cracking and popping sound. A neon orange hue glowed from it.

 

Abruptly, Nines jumped up, gasping.

 

His tail flicked wildly behind him and his eyes went dilated. Jumping up onto the couch, he sat criss-cross in front of Gavin. His lips were parted slightly in awe and wonderment.

 

Gavin could only laugh as he held the pretty glow stick upright. “You like it?” He asked, holding it out to the alien. Nines seemed to back up from it, unsure at first. His hand reached toward it, a finger slowly inching closer to it before suddenly poking it. As if he wasn’t sure it would hurt him or not.

 

Upon seeing that it wasn’t dangerous, he carefully took it from Gavin’s hand, admiring it. His eyes were wide and he looked like a kid on Christmas day.

 

“You can wear it too,” he said, pulling out a little connecting piece from a small plastic baggy. Snapping another glow stick, it faded to lime green and he bent it into a circle, reaching over and connecting it around one of the alien's wrists.

 

Nines stared between the two glow sticks, admiring them both. His eyes looked like a cats would; big and dilated. “They're… pretty,” he mumbled, suddenly glancing at the whole tube that was left on the coffee table. Gavin could see the look on his face and before he could even protest, his lover was grabbing for the container and suddenly spilled the whole thing out on the floor. The 90 out of 100 that were left fell out and he giggled happily, sliding off of the couch.

 

His hands reached for hand fulls of the glow sticks and snapping them quickly. All of them glowed luminescent shades of differentiating colors. Red, yellow, green, orange, and even a few blue ones. The aliens laughter filled the living room, completely drowning out the sounds coming from the TV or from outside.

 

Gavin could only smile at him, figuring he couldn't be angry at the mess since it made him so happy. “You like them?” He asked though the answer was a very obvious yes.

 

Nines looked at him and nodded happily, spreading the glow sticks out on the floor after snapping every one that he could. The circular lights on his cheeks glowed flickering shades of yellow and blue. Flopping down, he laid in the middle of all of the glow sticks. They crowded around him, illuminating his pretty face more than it already was from his own soft glowing body.

 

His giggling had subsided by now, though he looked very happy still. His antennae were up confidently and his oversized shirt draped over his chest, stomach and pretty legs exposed.

 

The human could only stare in fascination, his eyes half-lidded with love. Lord, he loved Nines so much. Nothing would ever change that.

 

In his own lovestruck trance, he didn't even notice Nines grabbing one of the longer glow sticks he had snapped, it being a neon green, as well as one of the connecting pieces. When he did come out of his trance though, he saw Nines sitting up in front of him, pushing down the plastic piece halfway onto one end. His arms wrapped around Gavin's neck and pulled him down so he could reach better.

 

The whole time he had a smile on his face.

 

“What are you doing?” Gavin asked, though couldn't help a smile from creeping onto his lips the closer Nines’ face got to his own.

 

Nines brought the glow stick around Gavin's neck and connected it at the back, smiling. “You should glow too.” He said sweetly before pressing a gentle, almost hesitant kiss to Gavin's lips.

 

The brunette kissed back and smiled into it, his eyes falling closed. He was so in love. As a hand reached to hold Nines’ face in it, a loud boom came from outside.

 

It startled them both and they practically ripped away from each other. Looking outside, they could see the remaining sparkles and smoke from a firework.

 

“Was that a firework?!” Nines stood up to his feet, rushing towards the back door and looking outside. Gavin laughed,”yeah it is, hold on let me grab some snacks and shit,” he rushed to the fridge, hearing more pops and crackles from fireworks outside. On the dried up grass, he could see blues, reds, whites, and more colors lighting the area.

 

“Hurry up, Gavin! You're going to miss them!” Nines said as he hurried into the kitchen, tugging Gavin away from the fridge. Thankfully, he had grabbed them both drinks before being pulled away towards the door, grabbing a bag of chips from the table in the way out.

 

Nines scampered out to the back yard, his tail following behind himself as he found a place on the grass and looked up at the sky in amazement.

 

Gavin smiled behind him as he pulled up a lawn chair, sitting on it with his bag of chips, the reflection of the makeshift glowing necklace shining against the bag.

 

Simply put, it was one of the best fourth of July's he had had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i did this rlly quick but i hoped u enjoyed k bye


End file.
